Our Angel's Wish
by BlossomSpirit
Summary: ONESHOT After Kyo's transformation, Akito and nearly all the Sohmas are invited to dinner at Shigure's house. But what happens when Tohru is alone and Akito finds her? Will something happen to the curse? What about Tohru? Read and find out! COMPLETE AND N


**Our Angel**

**Note :** This fanfic is set after Tohru sees kyo's real form. Please don't kill me if you don't like it !

It was a normal night in the house. Shigure was writing a novel, Yuki was doing his homework and Kyo was practicing his fighting skills, while Tohru make dinner. It was like any Sunday, only that this time, the Sohma's were going to gather at Shigure's house.

At 7pm, everyone went to change, it was going to be a formal dinner, because Akito had mysteriously agreed to join in.

**A few minutes later … In Tohru's room …..**

Tohru was searching for the proper dress to wear. She decided to use the one that Yuki and Kyo for once had agreed to buy, and had given it to her as a birthday present last year. She put it on, it was blue, just as her eyes. She then put on a pair of Japanese shoes, tie up her hair in an elegant way and add a little bit of make up. When she was ready, and with one last glace at the mirror, she went downstairs.

**Meanwhile downstairs …**

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo has already get dressed. The last two looking more handsome than ever with a black suit.

Dammit! Why do we have to get dressed like this? We look like idiots!- Kyo angrily muttered

Baka neko! (stupid cat!) It's because this dinner is _formal, _if _you _know what that means- said Yuki controlling his temper, and sitting by the table.

Who did you call baka neko? Kuzo nezumi !- Kyo said fuming.

Want to get beaten again kitten ?- Yuki muttered starting to loose his patience.

Ha ! You wish !- said Kyo sarcastically

My,my children, you should stop fighting and end all this fuss, we don't want our dear Tohru-kun disappointed at our behavior, do we ?- Shigure asked teasingly

Who have you called childr ? –Yuki and kyo yelled, but stopped when they saw Tohru downstairs. The trio's jaw opened as they saw her. One thought crossed their minds : Wow !

Wow Tohru-kun, you look absolutely stunning tonight- Shigure commented with an approving smile.

You look beautiful Honda-san- Yuki replied also smiling, while Tohru blushed with the compliments.

Yeah, whatever- said Kyo, although he, as well as Yuki, couldn't stop himself from blushing after seeing her.

Thanks. You three I must say, look handsome tonight- she said smiling that smile of hers that could make anything melt, making Yuki and Kyo blush a deep crimson.

Don't I Tohru-kun ? I also thought so you know, I think black is the color that best suits m- bumbled Shigure until Yuki and Kyo smacked his head. Then a thought crossed Yuki's mind : _''Maybe tonight I will be able to confess'' _with a secret smile.

**That's when there was a knock in the door. Indicating that the first guest had arrived.**

- I'll open – Tohru announced happily making her way to the door

**At the door…**

Tohru-kun!- yelled a cheerful Momiji as he then jumped in Tohru's arms and after a POOF, turned into a cute little rabbit **( Isn't Momiji cute? I think he's so adorable ! ).** While Tohru just giggled and hug him.

Onee-san! – said Kisa happily seconds later also hugging Tohru.

Just like this, all the guests arrived. They were : Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura ( Haru couldn't come ) and finally Akito, who just evilly smiled at Tohru and took a seat next to Hatori.

After dinner, Tohru was given loot's of compliments for her wonderful cooking. She just thank for them while blushing. **( I'm sorry for cutting the dinner but I didn't knew what to write ! Please give me some ideas if you can ! )**

**After a couple of minutes …**

Everyone was busy in something, Ayame and Shigure talked about their days in high school while Hatori listened bored. Kisa and Hiro were playing upstairs being watched by Yuki, while Kagura was kicking Kyo for not kissing her.

On the other hand, Tohru had just finish doing the washing up when Momiji entered the kitchen.

- Hey Momiji-kun ! – Tohru greeted him with a smile

Uhh Tohru-kun ... I need to talk to you… it's about a dream I've been having … with you in it – said Momiji nervously

Ohh… ok then… Tell me Momiji-kun – she said turning around and watching him approach her while playing with his fingers.

Well… I was hoping to tell you about it…privately – Momiji said taking her hand and looking her wit his huge brown eyes. She smiled and accept his hand. Momiji then led her to the back garden. **( Is there a back garden in the anime? Well if there isn't … then imagine there is please ! It's just that I had to invent something .. lol)**

**Once in the back garden... Tohru and Momiji were seated on a rock…**

The thing is Tohru-kun…. I've been having this dream for quite a long time… I think it tells the future… you know… like something that will happen eventually… anyways I think this dream will get off mi mind if I share it with someone… - said Momiji looking scared at Tohru **( Just for the ones that think that this is a TohruxMmiji fanfic… think Again ;) )**

Oh Momiji! Is it a scary one ? By the look in your eyes it could be ! I understand if you are scared ! But you don't have to be anymore! – Tohru said frantically and hugged Momiji closer to her to show him his concern…and then …

POOF!

Momiji chukled while planting a kiss in Tohru's cheek **( Isn't he kwaii ? )**

Actually… it is not a bad dream Tohru-kun, but I wanted you to hug me- Momiji told her grinning happily

She smiled and asked - Then what is the dream about Momiji-kun?-

After a brief pause in which he remembered Momiji responded :

Well it always starts with you under a tree in school…suddenly Yuki approaches you and after a minute, he says he loves you…then…the image turns blurry and Kyo is the one confessing his love…after that I wake up…which is quite curious because you don't say which one you chose - He then looked at Tohru and smiled because of her blush.

Hmm…maybe… -Tohru starts but she can't continue because suddenly someone grabs Momiji from her lap. Akito uses a rope and attaches Momiji to a tree. Momiji obviously can't break free considering he is still a rabbit. So he looked at Tohru worriedly and frightened fearing the worst.

Honda Tohru, finally alone, you know, now I can finally do it, it's a pity, killing a girl, but you don't give me other choice, it's you or the Juunishi's disrespect to me because of some high school girl, so tell me, do you wish to be killed, or make the Juunishi members suffer me for their conduct instead ? - asked Akito while gripping Tohru's neck with one hand and with the other one holding a knife pointing it to her stomach. She just closed her eyes while one tear escaped from both.

I'm really sad Akito.. for not being able to take the pain and sorrow away from you, but I prefer to be killed than make the Sohma's suffer again, I love them so much… So do as you wish – She told him looking sadly a Momiji and realizing he had started to cry, which maked her feel wrst. She tried to smile for him, but found she couldn't.

I'll stab you once for each member, and I'll finally get rid of you- he said with an evil grin and quickly stabbed Tohru eight times. She cried in pain, but not loudly enough for someone to hear her except for Akito who smirked and Momiji who looked like if he was going pass out any moment.

Momiji could only watch, because if he screamed, no one would hear him considering his voice was low for _still_ being a rabbit. But suddenly a POOF came and Momiji transformed back fully dressed. He immediately yelled : - NO ! Stop ! Please not Tohru ! Not her ! Please Akito ! Stop ! – while getting rid of the rope.

But Akito was already in the eleventh stab when all the Juunishi members reached the back garden. Neither coud move, the were too shocked to.

Oh look Tohru Honda, you loved ones came just in time for the last stab… Now die ! – Akito said sounding insane as he stabbed her for the last time and threw her to the floor while laughing.

No! – everybody yelled but him.

Just then everyone reacted. Hatori quickly injected Akito with a medicine that would make him sleep. Hiro looked away from Tohru, he had began to open himself to Tohru and couldn't handle seeing her like that. Kagura fell to her knees and cried her heart out. Shigure and Ayame seemed like if their souls had been taken of them. While Kisa, Momiji, yuki and Kyo run to Tohru. The Adults had tears in their eyes while the teens and children cried.

**With Tohru ( who was lying on the ground, surrounded by her blood and breathing slower each minute )**

- No ! Onee-san ! You can't die ! – Kisa begged hugging Tohru and crying hard

Kisa is right Tohru-kun! You can't die! You can't because angels don't die ! – Momiji cried while stroking her hair.

Please don't cry! It hurts to see all of you like this ! But this had to happen someday... I'm sorry but I'm not an angel but a human… My hour has come…It's just… I didn't thought it would happen so soon…- Tohru responded with a sad smile and tears threatening to fall.

But you _are _an angel, you've teach us to love and accept ourselves, you're _our _angel…our light…that's why… that's why I love you Tohru - said Yuki unable to control his tears and kissed her on the lips. She responded to the kiss with the little strength she had left

I love you too Yuki-kun… although I wish I've said it earlier – said Tohru caressing his cheek while he cried in his knees on the ground next to her.

**The scene was so heart breaking that it caused everyone to cry even more**

It's not fair Tohru ! To any of us ! You can't die ! Please don't ! You are my only true friend ! It's so unfair ! So … unfair ….- Kyo yelled punching the ground with his fists while tears freely escaped from his eyes.

No one could handle seeing Tohru like this, just then, their feelings for her connected for being the same, everyone started glowing a gold color. Then everything went back to normal. Yuki didn't care and just did what his heart told him. He hugged her. But the POOF never came. Realization hit everyone.

The curse – everyone murmured astonished and sad because of what had to happen for it to lift.

It lifted… she showed us how… - Yuki said crying as everyone else now, while looking at his first and only love.

I-m gla-d….you are not cur-s-sed anymore.. please forgive me…all of you… but don't wo-rry… I'll watch over each of you with my mum…because thanks to everyone I had a family which to-ok care of me… and I'll be for-ev-ver grateful..please don't forget what I teach you… find happiness…and …thank you - Tohru said, smiled one last time and closed her eyes seconds before her breathing stopped.

That was it, their angel was gone…forever. She lifted the curse, and although she had to die in the procedure, she'll always be present in each on the Juunishi member's heart, for the teach each of them the feeling to lift it, to find happiness, to live………

a feeling…….called love.

**Author's Note : **I repeat :Please don't kill me ! This is my first fanfic ever! I know I shouldn't have killed Tohru… but it was my only idea for the curse to lift! Anyways, send me you comments or new ideas if you like it and review  Even if you thought it was sad.

**Ja ne !**

**Blossom Spirit**


End file.
